Matrimonio Concertado
by Konan-Roya
Summary: Roya es una chica que ha vivido casi toda su vida encerrada.Un día es liberada y se entera que se casara dentro de poco tiempo. Zed un chico conflictivo que se encontrara bajo el cuidado de Dumas. ¿Que pasara si estos seres con poder oculto se enamoran?
1. Buscando una salida

**Disclaimer: Kiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de Studio Madhouse, solo me pertenece los personajes creados por mi.**

* * *

><p>¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?, ¿Por qué mi padre me tiene encerrada? Aún recuerdo la luz del sol, la cual veía felizmente con mi madre y mi hermana, en donde observábamos el sol hasta que este se escondía, y ¿qué es este cristal que tengo en mi cuello?, ¿Será por eso que me tiene aquí? Lo único que quiero en este momento, es poder… ¡SER LIBRE!<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Síganlo! que no escape — dijo un guardia.<p>

—¡Rayos!, como quisieran que me dejaran en paz — decía un joven de cabellos blanco.

—Te tenemos rodeado, mocoso — dijo el guarda acorralado al muchacho.

—Mierda — se dijo el joven al ver como un grupo de guardias se acercan a él, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

¿Dónde estoy?, lo único que recuerdo es que los malditos guardias del internado me tenían rodeados y… mi cabeza, parece que me pegaron muy duro. No quiero volver a ese lugar, es un infierno, no, es peor que el infierno, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAN SER LIBRE!?

Son almas, heridas por el destino, intentaran salir de sus realidades por su cuenta, pero… ¿Qué pasara si estos 2 seres se llegarán a encontrar?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Buscando una salida.<strong>

* * *

><p>—Toma niña, tu comida— dijo el guardia lanzando una botella con agua y un trozo de pan.<p>

—Gracias —murmuro levemente la joven de cabellos negros y ojos rubí que se encontraba en uno de los rincones de la pequeña habitación en la que residía.

Ese pequeño cuarto, en el cual vivía desde los 5 años, 10 años de oscuridad total, 10 años de infelicidad, llanto y desesperación.

El sufrimiento de no haber asistido al funeral de su madre, el no saber en qué lugar se encontraba su hermana menor; ni siquiera se acordaba de su cumpleaños, pero, lo celebraba de forma simbólica todos los años y mañana le tocaba celebrar sus 15 años.

Por otro lado un joven de cabellos blancos y de ojos dorados, se encontraba en una celda, como consecuencia de haberse escapado del internado en donde estaba, en donde les enseñaban las tácticas de guerra a aquellos que poseían cristales de hechiceros sombríos, pero, el encierro en esa residencia lo agobiaba.

—¡Maldición! ¡Déjenme salir! – exclamaba el joven.

—Cierra la boca, bastado – le dijo uno de los guardias que lo custodiaban.

—Entonces no me queda otra forma – dijo el muchacho invocando a uno de sus espíritus, Rambos; para poder así hacer un agujero por una de las paredes del calabozo y poder salir del lugar.

—Maldito seas, Zed — gritaba el guardia quien lo observaba alejarse.

* * *

><p>—Dumas-san, la comida esta lista — dijo un joven de cabello negro llamado Mikki.<p>

—Iré enseguida, Puedes ver si es que hay una carta en el buzón? —dijo el señor.

— Por supuesto — dijo el muchacho y salió de la mansión.

Una vez afuera, se podía apreciar la oscuridad de la noche; él muchacho se acercó al buzón, en donde pudo notar algo extraño, pudo ver un joven de cabellos blancos sentado junto al buzón.

—¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Mikki.

—¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó un poco confundido el joven de cabello blanco.

—Estas en la mansión de Dumas-san — respondió el joven pelinegro.

—En la…mansión de Dumas … — dijo el joven.

—Debes estar muy exhausto, le preguntare al maestro si es que te puedes quedar— dijo Mikki, invitando a pasar dentro de la mansión, olvidando el correo dentro del buzón.

Una vez adentro, Mikki hizo esperar al joven en la sala de espera y se dirigió a la oficina de Dumas, tocando la puerta.

—Adelante – contestó Dumas al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

—Maestro, necesito que venga enseguida, es que en la sala hay un chico y pues… yo… - dijo Mikki muy nervioso.

—Ningún problema Mikki, el muchacho se puede quedar, pero ya sabes la condición – dijo Dumas. — ¿Traes contigo el correo?

—Muchas gracias maestro, y lo lamento, lo he olvidado – dijo Mikki sonriendo y rascando su cabeza un poco avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, lo iré a buscar yo – Dijo Dumas.

—Gracias Maestro, si me disculpa me retiraré— Dijo Mikki.

—Puedes hacerlo — Dicho esto por Dumas, Mikki hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, dirigiéndose rápidamente en donde se encontraba el joven de cabellos blancos.

—El maestro dice que te puedes quedar — dijo Mikki.

—Gracias-— dijo cortante el joven.

—Pero tendrás que trabajar, ¿algún problema? — preguntó Mikki.

—Ninguno — Contestó el muchacho.

—Por cierto, soy Mikki, un gusto conocerte — dijo el joven de cabellos negros.

—Zed — dijo el chico de ojos dorados.

En las afuera de la mansión, Dumas se encontraba caminando en dirección al buzón, en el cual encontró una carta que provenía de Task. Al leer la carta, no pudo resistir una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Compromiso, todo sea por el poder — dijo Dumas

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


	2. Un paso para la libertad

**Disclaimer: Kiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de Studio Madhouse, solo me pertenece los personajes creados por mi.**

* * *

><p>En las afuera de la mansión, Dumas se encontraba caminando en dirección al buzón, en el cual encontró una carta que provenía de Task. Al leer la carta, no pudo resistir una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.<p>

—Compromiso… todo sea por el poder — dijo Dumas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Un paso para la libertad.<strong>

* * *

><p>Como quisiera ver la luz del día, ser libre, pero ¿Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener mi libertad? Tal vez, tal vez.<p>

Mientras estaba sumergida entre mis pensamientos, la puerta del calabozo se abre bruscamente, provocando que me asustara y que me escondiera debajo de mi cama.

—¡MOCOSAA! ¡¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO?! — gritó uno de los guardias.

—¡Oye idiota, si le gritas de esa manera no saldrá! – dijo el otro guardia que acompañaba al primero.

—Ok, oye niña, te tenemos buenas noticias, así que sale de tu escondite —dijo el guardia. Mi susto desapareció, así que salí de mi escondite.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —pregunté.

—Que al fin podrás salir de esta pocilga —dijo uno de los guardias.

—¿En serio?, no es una broma? —pregunté no muy confiada.

—Claro que sí, su padre ordenó que la liberáramos — dijo el otro guardia — Así que por favor retirémonos de este calabozo.

—Ok — dije sonriendo y saliendo del lugar el cual fue mi hogar durante 10 largos años.

* * *

><p>—Ya sacaron a esa del calabozo — preguntó el rey de Task, el cual era el padre de Roya.<p>

—Viene en camino su majestad —dijo el guardia personal del rey.

—Muy bien — Dijo – Al fin podré utilizar a esa chiquilla, y así obtener más poder — pensó para sí mismo, embozando una sonrisa.

—Su majestad, la joven ya está fuera del salón — dijo uno de los guardias.

—Háganla pasar — dio la orden él rey.

En ese momento la joven hace ingreso al gran salón del palacio, un poco asustada, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veía aquel salón, y sobre todo a su padre, el hombre que la había mandado a encerrar.

—Tanto tiempo querida — dijo el rey levantándose de su trono y abriendo sus brazos.

—Cállate —exclamó la joven de cabellos negros.

—¿Cómo te atreves a gritarle al rey?! — dijo uno de los guardias quien se disponía a golpear a la muchacha, pero fue detenido por el mismísimo rey.

—No importa, al fin al cabo es mi sangre — dijo el rey.

—¡¿Por qué me sacas ahora?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —dijo la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Simple, eres una mujer joven… —dijo el Rey.

—¿Y que tiene eso que ver? – preguntó la joven de ojos rojizos.

—Necesito aliarme con un sujeto, y para eso necesito que te cases con él — dijo fríamente el rey.

—Eres un monstruo, ¡TE ODIO! – exclamó la joven mientras era expulsada del gran salón por los guardias.

La joven Roya fue llevada a una hermosa habitación, la cual era muy amplia y lujosa, la muchacha quedó asombrada por la belleza de aquella recamara.

—Quédate aquí y no salgas —dijo el guardia quien salió inmediatamente de la alcoba.

La muchacha se dedicó a inspeccionar cada parte de la habitación, encontrando un gran armario, que en su interior había un sinfín de lujosos vestidos, la chica escogió uno, lo dejo encima de la cama, y se dirigió al baño para poder tomar una relajante ducha.

Una vez terminada la ducha, se colocó el vestido, el cual hacia resaltar la belleza de la joven, la cual todo estos años se había escondió entre la sucia tierra y los harapos con que vestía. Sujetó su cabello con una coleta dejando 2 mechones sueltos a los costados de su rostro. Se veía hermosa.

—Mikki, ¿puedes arreglar la habitación que queda disponible? —dijo Dumas.

—Si maestro — dijo muy entusiasta el joven de cabello negro.

—Ah, y dile al chico nuevo que te ayude —volvió a decir el hombre.

—Como usted lo ordene — dijo Mikki antes de retirarse de la oficina de Dumas.

—Ese idiota debe de estar desesperado por querer casar a su hija con alguien como yo —dijo Dumas — pero lo que me interesa es el poder oculto que se dice que tiene esa niña, con ese poder seré el más poderoso.

—Zed, el maestro dijo que me ayudaras a ordenar una habitación — dijo Mikki.

—Ok —dijo el chico cabello blanco.

Los 2 jóvenes acomodaron la habitación, una vez que terminaron los demás sirvientes les mandaron a decir que esperaran que llegara un carruaje a fuera de la mansión, y así que se dirigieron a la entrada de la gran casona.

—¿A quién querrá que esperemos en maestro? Casi nunca tenemos visitas de este tipo – dijo Mikki un poco pensativo.

—Quien sabe… — dijo Zed.

—Mira, ahí viene una carroza —dijo Mikki apuntando dicha carroza.

Al llegar el carruaje a la entrada de la mansión, pudieron observar bajar de el al rey de Task y junto a él una hermosa joven que se encontraba cabiz baja.

—Hemos venido a ver a Dumas — dijo el Rey de Task.

—Enseguida le avisaré —dijo Mikki entrando a la mansión en busca de Dumas.

—Tú, mocoso toma las maletas — dijo el Rey ordenándole a Zed.

—… —él chico chasqueó su lengua muy molesto pero obedeciendo la orden.

—Con cuidado con las cosas de mi hija —dijo El rey.

—No es necesario, no te preocupes— dijo Roya dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Zed.

—… — no contesto nada, solo tomo las maletas y condujo a los visitantes hasta la sala de espera.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


	3. Palabras de aliento

**Hola, quiero lamentar el tiempo en que no he actualizado este fic, pero tengo mis razones, si les interesa les puedo contar en mensaje privado.**

**Disclaimer: Kiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de Studio Madhouse, solo me pertenece los personajes creados por mi.**

* * *

><p>Al llegar el carruaje a la entrada de la mansión, pudieron observar bajar de el al rey de Task y junto a él una hermosa joven que se encontraba cabiz baja.<p>

—Hemos venido a ver a Dumas — dijo el Rey de Task.

—Enseguida le avisare —dijo Mikki entrando a la mansión en busca de Dumas.

—Tú, mocoso toma las maletas — dijo el Rey ordenándole a Zed.

—… —él chico chasqueó su lengua muy molesto pero obedeciendo la orden.

—Con cuidado con las cosas de mi hija —dijo El rey.

—No es necesario, no te preocupes— dijo Roya dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Zed.

—… — no contesto nada, solo tomo las maletas y condujo a los visitantes hasta la sala de espera.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 3: Palabras de aliento.<strong>

* * *

><p>Roya no paraba de observar al muchacho, algo de él le llamaba de la atención, pero no sabía que era.<p>

—Bienvenidos sean — Dijo Dumas, quien esperaba a los visitantes en la sala de espera.

—Gracias por la bienvenida Dumas — dijo el padre de la muchacha azabache.

—La joven que se encuentra a tu lado debe de ser tu hija, no es así — dijo Dumas observando meticulosamente a la joven.

—Así es, pero primero deseo hablar contigo a solas — dijo el rey de Task.

—Está bien, acompáñame — dijo Dumas — oye chico lleva a la muchacha a la habitación que he preparado para ella — dijo nuevamente refiriéndose a Zed.

—Ok —respondió el muchacho —sígueme — refiriéndose a Roya.

—eh…si — asintió siguiendo al joven.

La ida a la habitación fue una travesía en silencio, un absoluto silencia que invadía la atmósfera entre ambos jóvenes, pero aquel silencio no duró por mucho.

—Esta es tu habitación –—dijo Zed abriendo la puerta, dando a conocer una hermosa recamara, la cual estaba pintada con deslumbrantes colores cremas y pasteles.

—Gracias — dijo Roya sonriéndole dulcemente.

—…— el joven dejo las maletas a un lado de la cama y se retiró de la habitación en completo silencio.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina personal de Dumas, se encontraba el hombre hablando con el rey de Task con respecto a su compromiso con la muchacha de ojos rojizos; tal conversación terminó con un apretón de manos y con el rey saliendo de la oficina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Espero que todo vaya a la perfección y que el poder de esta chica me sirva para algo después de todo — decía el rey mientras salía de la mansión y se dirigía a su carruaje, sin despedirse de su hija, la cual observaba marcharse al hombre que la mantuvo encerrada durante muchos años, y el cual hacía llamarse su padre.

Sus ojos demostraban tristeza, y una gran soledad que la invadía completamente, ya que sabía el porqué de su estadía en aquella mansión, sabía que dentro de dos meses contraería matrimonio con un hombre que con suerte lo había visto 5 minutos y que además era muchísimo mayor que ella y que perfectamente pasaría inadvertido como su padre. Pero algo en su interior se decía que no todo sería sufrimiento, una voz, la cual resonaba fuertemente en su mente, dándole esperanzas de que ella, algún día recuperara su libertad.

—Oye Zed, necesito que me ayudes — dijo Mikki refiriéndose al joven de cabello blanco, el cual se encontraba en el jardín recostado sobre el césped.—

—¿Qué quieres? — respondió secamente.

—¿Puedes llevarle la cena a la señorita Roya?, es que yo voy saliendo a buscar algunas cosas que me encargo el señor Dumas —dijo el joven Mikki

—Está bien — dijo Zed levantándose del césped y dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar los alimentos, colocarlos en una bandeja, para luego subir a la habitación de la muchacha. —Oye, ¿Estás? — dijo el joven golpeando la puerta de la recamara.

—Si, adelante —contestó la muchacha la cual se encontraba sentada al lado de la ventana.

—Te traje la cena — dijo Zed colocando la bandeja en una mesita que se encontraba muy cercana a Roya.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Roya sonriéndole muy agradecida.

—No hay de que — dijo Zed, quien se disponía a abandonar la habitación, pero fue detenido por la voz de la joven.

—¿Son plumas de halcón? — dijo la muchacha refiriéndose a las plumas que se encontraban colgadas en el pantalón de Zed.

—Si — contestó cortamente el joven.

—Son hermosas —dijo Roya.

—Si, lo son —dijo el muchacho.

—Me gustaría tener alas para poder volar y poder encontrar la libertad que siempre he querido — dijo la muchacha con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Si te esfuerzas, es capaz que lo logres, todo dependerá de ti —dijo Zed saliendo de la habitación, dejando a una Roya muy perpleja por el dicho del joven de cabellos blancos.

—Entonces, me esforzaré para abrir mis alas y así poder encontrarte, hermana — dijo la joven mirando el cielo anaranjado el cual indicaba el fin del día, y que daba inicio a una larga noche y esta posteriormente a un nuevo día en donde ella comenzaría una nueva vida luego de permanecer encerrada durante un largo tiempo y que sin duda aprovecharía al máximo esta oportunidad que le entregaba la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lo siento por no actualizar durante mucho tiempo<strong>

**¿Algún review para esta desaparecida?**


End file.
